


Good Ol' Suplex City

by Snapaley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapaley/pseuds/Snapaley
Summary: The kingslayer is finally back in good ol' Suplex City and he can't wait to burn it down





	Good Ol' Suplex City

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really posted any of my fanfics so I hope this is good! I'm constantly mad at wwe for not using the whole idea of suplex city more so heres my take on it. Enjoy!

The smell of pollution and garbage was almost comforting to Seth as he stepped out of the taxi. Very different from the farm that the rehab had. Miles and miles of fields and trees were now replaced by grungy towering buildings and piles of trash littering the streets. Seth looked up at the grey sky, knowing it was just a cloud of smog and not actually clouds.

 _Same old Suplex City_ Seth thought to himself, handing the driver some cash. The taxi took off, leaving Seth standing in the street right next to...

"The Bar!" Seth said to himself. "I haven't been to this place in ages!"

 Seth strolled into the pub, pushing the door open and was greeted with the smell of coffee and whiskey. He smiled to himself as he saw Cesaro and Sheamus arguing with themselves about something. As he walked to the bar he saw a tall man smoking a cigar and playing pool with what looked to be Corey Graves. Seth took a seat and tried to wave over one of the two foreign men but they continued shouting. He decided to look around some more, noticing that Kevin was asleep in one of the booths against the wall with Sami waving his hands and talking. Seth laughed to himself, realizing that nothing had changed while he was gone.

 

"Hey, what can I guy do to get some service over here?" Seth joked as Cesaro and Sheamus both spun their heads over to him.

"Well if it isn't Seth!" Cesaro said, beaming at him and walking over. "How are you? What can I get you? A cup of coffee I bet!"

Sheamus elbowed Cesaro at that and spat out "No, the mate wants a glass of beer! He came to the bar so he wants some beer!"

"He wants coffee!"

"He wants beer!"

"He," Seth said putting his hands up, smiling, "Would like both a cup of coffee and a glass of beer. Please."

Cesaro and Sheamus both opened their mouths in sync, about to say something, before they closed them and hurried off to beat the other. Seth leaned forward and smiled to himself.

_Good old Suplex City_ He thought to himself, glancing over the pub again. _I wonder if..._  

 

"Here you go!" The sound of a glass hitting the table shook Seth from his thoughts. Sheamus stood in front of him, grinning. "One tall pint of Guinness for ya, poured perfectly!"

Seth took a sip. "Thank you very much."

Sheamus nodded but stayed there looking at Seth, his brows furrowing. Seth looked up at him and cocked his head.

"Hows your uh," the ginger started awkwardly, waving his hand around as if that said everything. "You know..."

"My knee is fully healed. I can't fight yet though, if that's what you are wondering." Seth said rubbing his knee. Cesaro walked over and placed down a cup of coffee, obviously eavesdropping.

"We heard you were hanging with Finn over at the Rehab Center. How's he doing?" Seth took a sip of the bitter coffee before going on.

"He's good. He still needs time to heal due to the area or some bullshit thing the nurses said. But Finn will bounce back in no time."

"Oh, Finn Balor will bounce back in no time! Did you hear that Sami!"

Seth, Cesaro, and Sheamus turned to see Kevin Owens who had woken up standing not too far from the bar, his arms folded. Sami was still at the booth, attempting to mop up whatever drink he had spilled all over himself.

"That's good news-"

"It was sarcasm Sami," Kevin scoffed not tearing his eyes away from Seth. "I don't care that _the great and mighty Finn Balor_ is going to bounce back. Fighters who get hurt and put on the bench should stay hurt and stay on the bench."

Kevins eyes glanced down and Seth followed them to his own knee. Seth closed his eyes and rolled his head back. "What do you want Owens."

"What do I want? Nothing that you can give me. Obviously." Kevin said, rolling his eyes and moving to walk past Seth. "Nothing that you or your bum knee could give me."

Seth swung at Kevin, knocking him right in the jaw. He could barely hear Cesaro or Sheamuses yells but he did feel the wind brush past his back. One of them, Cesaro probably, had leaped over the counter to tackle Sami who started to charge at Seth. A blow hit Seth in the stomach, stumbling backwards against the bar. He felt a kick to his bad knee, no not bad anymore, mostly healed knee.

 

"Whats wrong Mr tough shield guy? Where are your brothers, eh? Did they leave you?" Another kick to his knee and Seth went down on the ground, grabbing at the stupid throbbing knee.

"Alright that's enough!"

Seth heard a yell that sounded miles away. Looking up he saw the stranger who was playing pool had moved Kevin away from him. Sami, sporting a bloody nose, had almost magically appeared behind Kevin. Seth felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly flinched away before looking over and seeing it was the swiss man looking concerned.

"He started it! And look what he did!" Kevin yelled at the stranger, pointing at the bruise forming on his face. "Seth attacked me first."

 

The stranger snorted and almost snarled down at Seth. "I saw everything that happened. Can you stand?"

Seth pushed himself up, grabbing at the tables. Slowly and shakily he got to his feet and nodded. The stranger smirked.

"Well good because you are under arrest."

"What?" Seth asked as he watched this bullshit mystery man take out a pair of handcuffs from his leather jacket. "Who the fuck gives you the authorit-"

"The Authority actually gave me the authority." Bullshit mystery man was thrusting a police badge in front of Seths face. "I'm the constable and police chief of Suplex city. Now put your hands behind your back."

Seth shook his head but he turned around and placed his hands behind his back as bullshit mystery man read him his rights. Seth made eye contact with Cesaro who just smiled weakly and shrugged.

_Shitty old Suplex City_ Seth thought as the bullshit constable led him out of The Bar. _A great way to start off this new beginning shit._

"Alright well," bullshit mystery man started, leading Seth to the alley way. "Hop on."

 

Seth looked around. "Uh, I don't see any cop cars-"

The bullshit mystery man groaned. "Did I say to get into a car? No get on the bike, dummy." He motioned over at motorcycle.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No. Get on."

Seth shook his head and barked out a laugh. "Holy shit you cannot possibly expect me to get on your bike after you arrested me. Who even are you?"

"I am Baron Corbin, I am the Constable of Suplex City and the Police Chief of this district." Baron said, rubbing his hands. "Don't make me ask you again."

Seth went to put his hands up but realized he couldn't because of the handcuffs. "Alright alright!" Seth clumsily got on the bike as Constable Corbin watched, his expression not moving. Once Seth was on, Baron moved and got on the bike himself, starting the engine and taking off quickly. Seth rolled his eyes and chuckled.

_Same good old shitty Suplex City,_ Seth thought as he rode down the trash filled streets, on his way to the county jail. _Ready for me to burn it down._


End file.
